Little Big Secret
by Timelines
Summary: Porque sí, le tenía miedo a todo; pero dentro de esa miedosa personalidad, había algo que nadie sabía de ella, algo tan bien guardado que nadie se lo imaginaría, principalmente por ser quién era. Ella. Y es que tenía un pequeño gran secreto que no le contaría a nadie. Jamás.


**Disclaimer:** **Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, si no a Mondo Media. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y nada más que eso. Esta escrito sin fines de lucro, es de una fan para fans.**

 **Sin más que decir, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Porque sí, le tenía miedo a todo; pero dentro de esa miedosa personalidad, había algo que nadie sabía de ella, algo tan bien guardado que nadie se lo imaginaría, principalmente por ser quién era. Ella. Y es que tenía un pequeño gran secreto que no le contaría a nadie. Jamás.

* * *

 **-Little Big Secret-**

 **Cerillos**

— N-no me gusta.

— ¿Bromeas, no?

— E-s f-fe-o.

Cuddles la miró curioso, mientras ella mantenía gacha la mirada y jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué es feo?

Tomó el block con ambas manos.— Porque no es algo mío, yo no lo hice. —Murmuró lo suficiente alto para que su rubio mejor amigo escuchara.

— Pero yo te ví.

— E-es pl-plagio.

Torció los labios.— ¿Qué piensas hacer con el?

Guardó el block en su mochila, sus manos temblaban.— No lo sé… —Se colgó la mochila y caminó hasta irse alejando unos pocos metros.

— ¿Irás a los _fuegos artificiales_ de esta noche?

Lo miró por sobre su hombro. — ¿Q-Qué te hace pensar que iré?

— _Tu Mr. Soldier_ irá, podría ser una buen disimulada "no cita" —Remarcó las comillas con sus dedos.

Tomó mucho aire y valor para decir lo siguiente. — _Mr. Soldier_ puede esperar o dignarse a una cita como tal, no a un privilegio público.

Y se fue, caminando a lo que parecía ser paso firme. Eso dejó pasmado a Cuddles, nunca había conocido esa faceta tan fría de Flaky, es más, nunca había visto a _esa_ Flaky.

* * *

Miró el cielo, Cuddles la había dicho lo que Flaky le había respondido cuando intentaba persuadirla. Bufó molesto y decidió ir a casa, _¿para que ir sí ella no estaría ahí?_

* * *

— ¿Quién se encarga de los fuegos artificiales?

— ¿Qué?

— Pregunté, ¿quién enciende los fuegos artificiales?

— Umm… pues no lo sé.

Petunia caminó hacia ese par de idiotas.— Pues debe ser alguien que no conozcamos.

Cuddles la miró confuso.— ¿Ah?

— Me refiero, todos o al menos gran parte de la ciudad está aquí, así que ¿quién?

* * *

Miró con inocente emoción la caja de madera. _Como amaba su trabajo._ Tomó delicadamente los objetos, de uno en uno para evitar el quiebre. Los dispersó por todo el pasto. Cerró los ojos y aspiró más el aroma que expedía todo su material. Se ajustó más los guantes negros, subió firmemente el cierre de su chamarra. Sí, vestía de negro como un ninja, pero eran pequeñas precauciones para evitar el descubrimiento.

Amaba ver el fuego consumir, destruyendo y volviendo cenizas todo a su paso. Ese gran y hermoso sentimiento de tener el poder de escoger el destino de aquellos objetos propensos a desmoronarse por aquella pequeña y minúscula chispa que escogía el camino y resultado al que terminarían.

Cuando estudiaba la secundaria, cuando se registró para hacer su examen de admisión en la media superior, no abrió nada. Nada. En lo único que pensaba cuando vio el cuadernillo de estudio fue en una sola cosa. _¡Quemémoslo!_ Incluso el día antes del examen, cuando se digno a abrir esa _porquería_ , en lo único que pensó fue que quemarlo sería una idea tan hermosa que debieron haberle dado un premio noble por tal idea.

— _Lo quemaré, quemaré ese cuadernillo y ese dibujo en una noche de luna llena._ —Su madre le había quitado el dibujo y el cuadernillo.

Su madre era pésima escondiendo, cuando lo encontró se escabulló por la ventana para ir al parque y quemar _esa mierda_. El mundo era menos feo. Sacó la caja de cerillos y colocó en posición el objeto, la pólvora caía de este. Sonrió, irreconocible. Raspó el cerillo y encendió los _fuegos artificiales_ en cadena. Uno tras otro, uno más ruidoso que el otro.

Tomó el block de dibujo y arrancó unas cuantas hojas con _plagios_ plasmados y los ató a cada fuego artificial, individual. Apreció su obra maestra, dibujada en el cielo entre las estrellas. Se retiró el suéter y lo quemó junto a la caja, dentro habían unos últimos objetos llenos de pólvora. Era noche de luna llena. La caja explotó y el aire que salió elevó sus cabellos rojos.

Porque sí, le tenía miedo a todo; pero dentro de esa miedosa personalidad, había algo que nadie sabía de ella, algo tan bien guardado que nadie se lo imaginaría, principalmente por ser quién era. Ella. Y es que tenía un pequeño gran secreto que no le contaría a nadie. Jamás.

Nadie sabría jamás que ella era la que estaba detrás de los fuegos artificiales, de los incendios del bosque y esas cosas que involucraban fuego, se aseguraría de que nadie sospechara de eso. Sus cerillos, su pólvora, nadie la detendría; ni siquiera el mismo Fliqpy le quitaría la diversión que le producía quemar todo, una diversión de la que sólo ella disfrutaba. Ella también era inestable mentalmente, no solo por sus cientos de fobias, cabe destacar.

Flaky era una pirómana. Una peligrosa y perfecta pirómana.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** **No sé que me fumé cuando escribí esto, de verdad que no sé. Podría decir que es una especie de desahogo por bueno, eso era lo que yo pensaba antes de ser aceptada en la prepa, jé. Tampoco sé sí esto es un Drabble o un One-shot, ummm.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sí te gustó, deja tu review y si no te gustó, me gustaría saber por qué.**


End file.
